Stars
by BlueCamellia
Summary: Even though she had grown...she was still so small. So delicate. So fragile. But even so, regardless to her helplessness, to her physical restrictions, she still held out those tiny arms to me. Reaching upwards, her tiny sixteen year old body laid bare for me to see, she winds those arms around my neck and, with a startling amount of strength, brings me down to her. RainxMachika.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Immortal Rain. If I did, Rain would currently be locked up in my wardrobe wearing nothing but a th- ahem...lets not delve to much into THAT particular fantasy.

Hmm...I am quite proud to say this is the very FIRST Rain x Machika lemon on fanfiction. Lets just take a moment to bathe in that accomplishment. Ok, moment over. Although, I am somewhat surprised that there are no M rated fictions using THE MAIN CHARACTERS of Immortal Rain...Still, read, review and enjoy. Tried to make this more poetic than vulgar. Think I may have accomplished it too... :)

And I would like to apologies if this seems jumpy and out of place. I wrote it in parts, and music really influences the way I write. The first half I wrote whilst listening to Enigma...During the second half I think it was TaTu. :S

* * *

_Don't wanna be sly and defile you_

_Desicrate my mind and rely on you_

- EarlyRise, Narcissistic Cannibal

Even though she had grown...she was still so small. So delicate. So fragile.

At times seeming as though it would take only the destruction of the earth itself to slow her down, and others, like this very moment, she seemed to be as breakable as the most delicate of glass.

But even so, regardless to her helplessness, to her physical restrictions, she still held out those tiny arms to me. Reaching upwards, her tiny sixteen year old body laid bare for me to see, she winds those arms around my neck and, with a startling amount of strength, brings me down to her.

This is all so new to me. The heat, the raw confusion, the haggard sounds of our breathing. Her small lips skim along my neck, sucking in some places, biting in others.

And I honestly do not know what to do.

My body reacts on its own, my hands are skimming her tiny waist...sliding upwards to cup small but deliciously firm breasts. I kiss her neck, nuzzle her face, lay myself on top of her as though I have been doing this for years. I know to keep my weight on my elbows, some part of me, a dominant part, unconsciously doing what it was trained to do. Protect her. Keep her from harm. Never, _ever_, hurt her.

But then there is the other part of me that wants this to stop. Its to soon, and yet it seems to be long overdue. She does not know what she is asking for, and yet she knows how to move, how to twist that agile, young body in ways that arch her breasts towards me, forces her thigh to rubs against the part of me that aches with anticipation.

I am trying to slow her down. To attempt to dowse that burning fire in her eyes. But for the non existent life of me...those molten green orbs are screaming out what she can not. I let out a barely audible groan, lowering my head to rest against her chest. She sucks in a breath, and one of her small pert nipples brushes the side of my mouth.

I can not help it, I move that tiny centimetre, and suck the pert jewel into my mouth. She rears backwards, her spine arching upwards at a near impossible angle. Only stopping when her frame comes into contact with mine. And even then she continues until we are chest to chest, her bottom half rubbing against my stomach. I let out a breath, and the nipple falls out of my mouth with an audible _pop_.

And then she lets out a moan. Which was more beautiful than any note my violin had ever managed to make...even when in the hands of its true owner. Her hot breath brushes my ear, and she breathes out words, somehow managing to form words.

"Please Rain..."

I can't help it...I groan, and push my face into the smooth delicate column of her neck. My hand move down to her knees...pulling them apart, as wide as they can go without causing her pain, and I let my lower body fall into place over hers.

Physically, I am ready for this. My body is hard. It aches, hurts. Physically, she is ready too. The almost to small juncture between her legs glistens beautifully within the dull glow given by the only lit lamp in our room.

I can smell her. Smell that intoxicating scent of arousal that was part woman part girl. Moving my hands to cup the side of her small face, I force her to focus her eyes on me, to see the question I am so desperate to ask, yet cannot find the breath to voice. Those huge green orbs stare into my mine, far to trusting, far to innocent, far to _strong_ for such a tiny little creature such as herself...

The temptress beneath me lets her lips form a soft yet nervous smile, and almost imperturbably, she nods. Giving me permission to...to...the breath I had not realised I was holding erupts from my lungs in an almost defeated sounded _woosh_. I lower myself to kiss those delicious lips, sucking and biting on them until they bruised to the colours of cherries. Then, a little breathless, I use my hand to reach between us and wrap my hand around my length, shuffling forwards until the tip presses against the tiny aroused nub peaking out from her womanhood. She lets out a startled gasp, eyes rolling backward in surprise and delight. Understanding her reaction, I press myself against her once more, using my hand to move myself against and up and down her folds, moving slowly and unhurried. She being to groan again, but a different type of groan. Short, gasping, confused...and finally aroused, as I slip myself downwards until my tip fell against her tiny opening.

Taking a steadying breath, I push myself forwards, feeling her stretch and give way. She has squeezed her eyes shut a this point. In preparation, I would guess, for the pain she knew was about to come. Her walls stretch around me. Its _tight_. Oh heaven so deliciously tight...

I push forward again, and I am about an inch inside her. She gives a tiny whimper, and I shush her with nonsense words and tender kisses on either side of her eyes. My body rocking gently, trying to accustom her to my size.

But then she does something that I do not expect. Her eyes pop open, connecting with mine with such intensity a part of me wishes I could have ducked. But she gives me a small, sated smile, bringing me forward for a long slow kiss that leaves us both breathless. Then, with her arms wrapped around me, she braces her tiny feet on the bedding and thrusts her hips upwards, and I fly inside her.

She lets out a yelp that matches my startled intake of breath. The friction that move causes me to cry out. The feel of those soft wet walls stretching and clamping around my length was enough for me to be willing to give up what was left of my mind.

"Machika!" I had intended her name to come out as a warning, but instead it erupted as an anguished groan. Her toes had curled up in pain, small face scrunched up, tears escaping from the wrinkled edges of her tightly shut eyes. Her breathing speeds up, and she whimpers painfully. Not for the first time that night, I am at a loss with what to do. To need to move was intense...my muscles strained desperately, needing to do _something _ to feel that breathtaking friction again. But I keep myself still, focusing on kissing away the tears falling down her face instead. I move my lips to her ear, whispering nonsense. I move to softly brush her lips, but then still - hovering above her as the scent of blood drifts up between us.

Confused, I glance down at out joined bodies, and my eyes widen in alarm. Compared to her, my length seems impossibly wide, her thighs barely twice the size of my girth. And what is still visible of me, is streaked in thin rivulets of deep red blood. I am about to...well, I do not know what I am about to do, but as I move to suggest I pull out of her, a hand slides off my back and cups my cheek. Surprised, I fix my eyes to hers, and I am greeted with the slight of her smiling softly. The she rears upwards and kisses me.

"...Its ok..." She whispers, and she grinds her hips against mine. At that, what ever rationality I had left flew from my mind. I let out an anguished moan, collapsing heavily onto her as I begin to move. She whimpers still, but encourages me, raising her tiny hips to meet mine, an action which pushes more of me inside her.

Our world becomes nothing but haggard breaths and blind kisses. Her nails dig into my shoulders as I lift myself slightly and slip and arm under her back, balancing her as my thrusts begin to gain intensity.

The wet slapping of our bodies echoes through the room. Mixing with the protesting squeaking strings of the bed, the gasping harsh breaths coming from the beauty below me. All of it mixed together to create a crescendo of music that plays a song that had been played countless times before between and man and a woman.

But this song was different...this song was perfect.

It did not surprise me when I felt myself nearing my release...after all, regardless of my age, this was my first time. I could feel the ache from my very soul that was telling me to let go...telling me to thrust with wild abandon until my mind stopped working...but I managed to focus myself long enough to concentrate on bringing her to her peak. She was already close. Her muscles constricted and pulsed deliciously around my length, her breath was nothing but gasps, her face scrunched up in both pleasure and confusion as her body wound itself tight and tighter as it neared her first orgasm.

I pump inside of her harder. Faster. _Deeper_. And then, as the ache becomes nearly unbearable, she lets out a scream and clamps down upon me like a vice, and with three more harsh desperate thrusts...my eyes glazed over, and I saw stars.


End file.
